Espérame
by CheshireBear
Summary: Has muerto. Ya no estás aquí. Marchándote te has llevado algo de mi que pienso recuperar, recuperándote a ti a la vez. Espérame, nos volveremos a encontrar, Sasuke. / SasuNaru. / Naruto's POV! / Muerte de un personaje. / Necro!soft. / Música ambiental en descripción.


Otro Sasunaru... Aunque este _es algo nuevo_ que quería probar :3

**Pareja:** Pues eso, **SasuNaru**~

**Advertencias:** _ATENCIÓN._ Contiene **necrofilia**. No sexo con muertos. Quiero decir... hay un personaje muerto. No es algo macabro. Yo creo que es realmente... bonito ;_; Aún siendo un fanfic mío (?) Avisados estáis~

**Disclaimer:** DIOS QUIERA QUE A **MASASHI KISHIMOTO** NO SE LE OCURRA HACER NADA PARECIDO A LO DE MI FANFIC. LE REZARÉ A TODO DIOS EXISTENTE LAS VECES QUE HAGA FALTA.

**PD:** A ver. Que **la música es muy importante en este fanfic** para darle ambiente. Sin música y con música es totalmente diferente *^*)

Así que poned en youtube esto [/watch?v=Ftu5ZpAk8dM] (es lluvia de fondo) al mismo tiempo que esto [/watch?v=YbjQqWFxbaM&feature=BFa&list=PL3534B1C569BBA4C3], que es una lista de reproducción con varias canciones.

**RECORDAD PONER la dirección de Youtube delante de las letras y símbolos entre [].**

Si hay algún problema, review y lo soluciono..

_¡Disfrutad~!_

* * *

Has muerto.

Se podría decir que yo te he matado, Sasuke. Si hubiese luchado yo contra ti en esa guerra, probablemente habríamos acabado agotados los dos de luchar el uno contra el otro. Pero no. Decidiste ponerte de mi parte. No de parte de Konoha, sino de la mía. Luchaste por protegerme, o eso dijiste al sonreírme por última vez antes de morir.

Tan sólo han pasado tres días.

Sakura y los demás vienen a verme a veces. Pero Sasuke, odio cuando tan sólo se compadecen de mí. Fue porque escucharon tus últimas palabras tan bien como yo.

Nadie esperaba oírte decir algo así nunca, nadie esperaba verte ni siquiera sonreír tan abiertamente jamás. Pero sonreíste y lo dijiste.

"_Naruto, te protegeré y sea como sea... Qué demonios, incluso me casaré contigo si salimos de ésta._"

Tal vez lo dijiste de broma, pero, ¿sabes? me hiciste _tan_ feliz.

Con el viento que hace ésta noche, las lágrimas de mis mejillas están heladas y me hacen cosquillas. Como siempre, me las limpias con tu fina mano que mi mente ha decidido crear después de tu muerte.

Es patético poderte ver aún después de tu muerte. Seguro que te ríes de mí desde el otro mundo por imaginar tu fantasma junto a mí. _Dobe..._

Como tu mano imaginaria no consigue secar las frías lágrimas que caen por mis mejillas, lo hago yo mismo con la manga de la chaqueta.

Entonces clavo la pala en la arena por primera vez.

A la luz de la luna semioculta por negras nubes, no sé si me veo romántico o simplemente siniestro. Desde luego no es normal estar cavando en mitad de la noche. Pero no puedo evitarlo. He descubierto que mi cuerpo y mi mente se desconectan si no estás tú para unirlos. Aunque nunca admitiré que te necesito tanto, ya lo sabes.

Después de estar cavando durante un rato, me quito la chaqueta y la cinta que me cubre la frente. Ni siquiera el aire helado de la noche me refresca ya.

Cuando estoy odiando el sudor que cae en mis ojos y hace que me escuezan, silenciosas y pequeñas gotas de agua caen desde el negro cielo. Paro un segundo de cavar y alzo el rostro para dejar que la lluvia me lo moje. Se oyen truenos lejanos, en cierto modo relajantes.

Vuelvo a la carga clavando la pala en la húmeda tierra de nuevo. El agujero ya es considerablemente grande y tu fantasma me mira desde arriba con preocupación.

No te preocupes por mí, Sasuke, pronto estaré a tu lado de nuevo.

Entonces algo choca contra la pala cuando la vuelvo a clavar en el suelo. Mi corazón da un vuelco y me pongo de rodillas, apartando el barro de encima del ataúd.

Jadeando y lleno de emoción, consigo dejar a la vista la tapa del féretro al completo. Cojo aire y meto los dedos en la rendija de la caja.

Tal y como te recordaba. Así estás cuando abro el ataúd y la lluvia moja tu inerte cuerpo. Tus ojos cerrados, tus manos entrelazadas. Parece que estés durmiendo...

Como si hubiese vuelto al pasado, cuando pasábamos las noches juntos, acerco una mano temblorosa a tu rostro y te acaricio la mejilla con suavidad. El frío de tu cuerpo hiela mi corazón y me paraliza por completo; me devuelve a la realidad y el miedo me invade porque ya no estás aquí. Es sólo tu cuerpo.

Tu fantasma habla sin palabras en mi oído y sé que aunque sólo sea tu cuerpo material, tú estás ahí conmigo. Sonrío con ternura y me encajo como puedo dentro del ataúd, a tu lado.

Apoyo la cabeza en tu hombro, tenso por la muerte y cojo una de tus manos entrelazadas. La rigidez es tan fuerte que por un momento creo que podría romperte los huesos de los dedos, pero no es así y consigo coger una de tus manos de hielo.

—_Sasuke, espero que aquello de casarte conmigo no fuese una broma._ —Le susurro con cariño mientras me río nerviosamente.— _O si no ahora quedaré como un idiota..._

Meto la mano en uno de mis bolsillos y saco una alianza. Las tendrías que haber comprado tú en realidad, te pega más a ti hacer estas cosas... Pero ya que tú no has podido, yo las he decidido por ti.

Son sencillos anillos parejos de plata. Un pequeño círculo plateado que, como creía, conjunta a la perfección con tu pálida piel. Miro tu mano con emoción al ver el anillo allí encajado y pongo tu mano junto a la mía, las dos con el mismo anillo.

—_Entonces... ¿Te gustan?_ —Espero en silencio mientras miro tu rostro, como si realmente fueras a responderme.— _Seguro que sí, ¿verdad?_

Tus cálidos abrazos nunca volveran a cautivarme durante las noches. Y ese sólo pensamiento ya es suficiente para hacer que derramar lágrimas que se confunden con la lluvia, la cual se ha intensificado en los últimos minutos.

Suspiro de alivio cuando siento que mi calor corporal disminuye debido a la intensa lluvia. No puedo soportar mi calidez al lado de tu cuerpo helado.

Te abrazo fuerte e intento sonreír, feliz. No quiero que me veas sufrir. Aunque tal vez no consigas ver mis lágrimas por la lluvia... Qué demonios, tú siempre consigues averiguar mi humor. Odio eso.

—_Lo siento, Sasuke._ —Ya no puedo aguantar más y dejo fluir lágrimas sin reprimirlas, escondiendo el rostro en tu cuello.

Los dos estamos empapados por la lluvia y me doy cuenta de los fuertes escalofríos de mi cuerpo. Miro mis dedos y veo que están azulados. Un indicio de alerta lucha por tomar prioridad en mi cabeza, pero siento un sosiego extraño. Dejo de darle importancia a mis dedos.

Entonces repentinamente mi cuerpo deja de temblar. Parpadeo e intento moverme, pero mi cuerpo ya no responde. En realidad esperaba algo así. Pero estoy feliz, Sasuke. ¿Podremos volver a hablar ahora que yo voy donde tu te has ido? Quiero recibir de nuevo tus caricias. Lo deseo tanto...

Con un esfuerzo que se me hace sobrehumano, consigo moverme hasta alcanzar tus labios y los junto con los míos. No sé si eso se podría llamar beso. Seguramente te estarás quejando allá donde estés. Sonrío y me dejo caer de nuevo en tu hombro.

—_Sasuke... Yo... te quiero y..._

¿Te estás riendo? Creo que escucho tu risa en el fondo de mi cabeza. Seguro que te ríes de mí porque apenas puedo hablar. Dobe, ya basta, cuando te vea de nuevo voy a pegarte un buen puñetazo por reírte de mí.

Sólo... _espérame dónde estés_.

.

* * *

;_;

Quería aclarar que sí, _Naruto muere con Sasuke_. Los síntomas que padece son hipotermia en sus diversas fases. Recordad que está lloviendo con fuerza y él está ahí tan sólo con camiseta y pantalón.

Es todo. **Espero que os haya gustado** _a pesar de ser triste_ ;w;)/


End file.
